


Lance's Journal

by Lyrohe



Series: Lance's Journal [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrohe/pseuds/Lyrohe
Summary: I will update this between major plot stuff in my games. This is the point of view of one of my characters, called Lance Shadowband and his ring. This ring is powerful and the only clue he has to link to the brutal murder of his family and started off his new life.





	Lance's Journal

\--- Entry 1 ---

I guess I will start by writing down events in my life. To begin with, my name is Lance Shadowband, it’s the name I took on the job, but my true name is Lance Ward. I will start off with what caused me to become an Inquisitor. It all started with this ring that my father, Jackson Ward gave to me on my 18th birthday. He told me that our family has had this ring for generations. He has no idea why our family does this, but traditions are traditions. So he told me this ring was called “Shadowband” and as per our tradition, the father will pass this down to his son to signify him coming of age. 

I was happy when I got this ring but, looking back on it, I hate it now. After he gave me the ring, he asked me to head out for a week or two, to see if I can handle the world without any help. Packing my things, I headed out to the city of Palanthas. Once there, I found a job at the temple of Gilean. I was initially hired to help the sages and scholars. I was mostly assigned to cleaning the temple, fetching food and preparing meals for the priests, and helping to put the many great tomes and grimoires back in order. Besides getting paid in money, I was also taught a little bit of everything. But, my world came crashing down when I headed back home. I will not describe it in my notes, because I do not wish to relive it. Those things I saw haunted my dreams and my mind every day and night.

After that, I went back to that temple and asked them if they can help me find the ones who did this and pleaded them to help me learn the skills I need to get the job done. That’s what started me down the path of the Inquisitor. I still have not found out who, or what did that to my family. But I think this damn ring is involved in some way. But, in the meantime, I will work on other cases, where I can use my skills to help people. Sometimes I can do it without hurting people, but other times, I may have to kill them.

Gilean wants us to grow through knowledge and experience, as such, I will gain all the knowledge and experience I need to solve this problem and many more down the road. And I will not let any laws get in the way from attaining the truth or seeking out the secrets that lay beneath our skin. I will find the answers that I seek or you seek. So let the tale of Lance Shadowband begin!


End file.
